Supernatural Dead Butterflies
by Frank Martin
Summary: A story I wrote about what lengths Dean will go to save his brother Sam. Please read and rate!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Sam Winchester bent down to observe the dead the creature on the ground. The dead butterfly, sleek and black, laid on its side a wing flapping in the slight breeze. Sam frowned, and picked it up. He felt heart broken over the butterfly being dead, which felt weird to be upset. After all it was just a butterfly, things like this happen. He laid it back down on the ground lightly, and stood up dusting his jeans off. Darkness began to creep over the treetops. Sam slung his pack over his shoulder, and began walking back down the trail. The trail wound deeper into the forest, as Sam went deeper. He felt a slight chill, and the darkness seemed to thicken even more. Butterflies fluttered around in thick swarms, as if trapping him on the trail. They seemed to glow a dull yellow in the darkness. The wind started to pick up, blowing leaves around. Sam could smell a slight scent of sulfur in the air. He dropped his pack, unzipped it, and pulled his 9mm out. Bullets wouldn't hurt a demon, but they could stop them momentarily if needed. He reached back in the pack and pulled out a flask of holy water, tucking it into his jacket pocket. He zipped the pack back up, and stood his ground. The wind picked up even more, blowing leaves, and knocking loose limbs out of trees. The butterflies increased in number, and swirled around him like a tornado. As they did, it looked as if the darkness thickened around him. Sam could feel a presence within the darkness, but he could see nothing other than thick blackness. Sam stood tense waiting for something to spring out and attack. A mass came out from within the darkness, and stood before him. Sam stood there mouth a gape. He had seen things that no one had or will ever see in their lives, but this was different. It reached out towards him, moaning slightly. Sam opened fire, but the bullets did nothing to it. Sam went for the flask, but the darkness touched him. It felt cold, as the oily blackness ran up his arm. It pulsed, as if it was alive. It reached his face, and things went black….


	2. Part One

Part I

Disappearance

Dean Winchester grunted, and rolled over in bed. After hours of uninterrupted sleep he finally stirred for the first time since his head hit the pillow. His eyes opened up, and he looked across to the other bed that Sam was sleeping. But something was off about the adjacent bed, it was empty. "Sam?" Dean called out. He waited a moment. "Sammy?" Maybe that would get an answer out of him but nothing came. Dean pulled the covers away, and got out of bed. He headed towards the bathroom, hoping he was in there, only to find it empty. He stormed towards and out the door leading outside. "Sam!" He called again. Only crickets in the early morning, greeted him. He ran back in, grabbing his cell phone, dialing Sam. Nothing greeted him on the other end, but Sam's voice mail. Dean sat down on the edge of the bed, mulling over the situation. As far as he knew, all of Sam's stuff was still there, minus his cell. He called the front desk from the phone in the room, and after getting nothing from the desk clerk, he called Bobby Singer. Dean sat there on the edge of bed, explaining everything to him, listening to the backlash from him. Bobby agreed to come where he was at. Dean was in Colorado, Bobby was in North Dakota, it would be a day and half drive from there. Dean hoped that by the time Bobby got there, that he would have at least something to tell him. He hoped…

Two days later Dean sat in the booth staring at his cup of coffee he hadn't touched. The booth was near the window that displayed the Colorado beauty, but Dean couldn't focus on that. The bell on the door dinged, and he looked up to see Bobby walking towards him. With a grunt of effort, he slid into the booth across from him. Dean looked up at Bobby. "I got nothing Bobby." Dean sighed. "I don't get it, it's like he disappeared off the face of the earth." Dean leaned back, resting his arms on the back of the booth. Bobby cleared his throat. The waitress came to the booth, Bobby ordered Black coffee, and the waitress left after pouring the coffee. Several minutes of silence passed, before Bobby spoke up. "Dean, its not like Sam hasn't disappeared before. Remember that week he disappeared, and came back possessed. I hate to say it but this could be the same situation." Dean looked out the window. "I don't know Bobby, this feels different." Bobby cocked an eyebrow. "Different, as in how?" He asked. Dean looked Bobby straight in the face. "I don't know, but I need your help." Bobby nodded, and took a sip of the coffee. "You got it. Did you go through the checklist?" Dean nodded. "Yeah, tried to trace his cell, nothing. Did a search from all hospitals, local, and long distance, nothing." Bobby leaned in. "Did he leave anything behind? Like a note or something?" Dean shook his head. "Nothing turned the place over looking." Bobby nodded, took another drink letting the answer sink in. After a moment, Bobby stood up from the booth. "I say we go back to the room, and look again." Dean looked up at Bobby crushed. Bobby held his hands up. "Hey, I'm not going to say you didn't do a thorough job, but it doesn't hurt to check again." Dean nodded. "Your right."

Dean slid the key into the door lock, and unlocked it. He looked back Bobby for a moment, and then pushed the door open. Inside the room was disheveled, clothes and bedding tossed all around the room. Bobby flashed Dean a look. "Hey, like I said I did a thorough search." Bobby grunted and pushed past Dean. He opened drawers, poked through the piles of clothes scattered around. "Found something." Dean walked over to Bobby. Sitting on the small coffee table, was a crumpled piece of paper. _National Park_ was scrawled across it. Dean snatched the paper out of Bobby's hand. "National Park?" Dean looked up at Bobby. He flashed Dean a look. "Bobby, I searched this place top to bottom, and found nothing." Bobby patted Dean's shoulder. "Obviously, you didn't search as good as you thought."

Dean was sitting in a chair, when Bobby came back in. In his hands were some papers. "You find something Bobby?" Dean asked. Bobby nodded. "I found a lot about this Park, so much so it was scary." Bobby sat the papers down on the table. "Turns out, there are some strange things happening in this Park, hell in this town." Dean raised an eyebrow. "How strange?" Bobby rifled through the papers. "Well, apparently there have been over one hundred and thirty documented disappearances in the this town, and surrounding Nation Park in the last one hundred years." Dean's eyes widened. "That's a scary amount of people missing." He replied. Bobby continued. "Apparently these people were here one day, and the next day they were gone. No trace, every personal effect was still there." Dean got up and walked into the small kitchen, and grabbed two beers out of the fridge. "Did any of them go into the park?" Dean said handing Bobby one of the beers. "That's the thing, they disappear in the town, and then there are reported sightings of them in the Park, in the forest. But the reports are inclusive, because the people, who see them, said they looked ghostly." Dean popped the cap off and slugged back the beer. He sat the bottle down on the table. "So, this people disappear, and then they are spotted in the forest, looking ghostly? Sounds like a spirit is taking these people and killing them. But it still doesn't explain Sam's disappearance." Bobby sat his bottle down. "What do you mean?" He asked. Dean raised his hands. "Come on Bobby, Sam wouldn't let himself be yanked by a spirit. There is something else to this." Bobby nodded. "I'm not going to argue with you on that one. This whole damn area feels weird. What were you doing here anyway?" Dean took another drink. "We stopped to grab some sleep; we just finished a job in Denver, and were taking a break." Bobby finished his beer. "Your awfully calm right now, I would have imagined you would be a stark raving idiot right now." Dean rubbed his temples. "Just trying to stay focused here Bobby, not let the situation get to me. One thing is for damn sure, I'm going out to investigate this Park."


	3. Part Two

Part II

Desperate Search

Dean slammed the trunk on the impala shut, and grabbed the duffel bag. He looked ahead at the line of trees with distain. The light began to dim around him; he felt a sudden shiver go through him as the light weakened. Dean slung the bag over his shoulder, and grabbed the sawn off shotgun. There was a rush of air behind him, he turned around, and Castiel stood there. "Damn it man, you damn near gave me a heart attack!" Dean said. Castiel stepped forward, frowning. "Dean, don't do this. You have no idea what lies in those woods." Dean grunted. "There something you know?" Castiel came close to Dean, and looked into his eyes. "Yes, I do know something Dean. But, I can't tell you." Dean blinked. "What? You can't tell me? Come on Cass!" Castiel sighed. "Dean, if I tell you it won't make the situation any better. I'm sorry I can't." Dean snarled at Castiel. "You son of a bitch!" Dean turned, and walked away from Castiel. "Dean!" Dean held up a hand. "Save it, I don't want to hear it."

Castiel watched Dean walk into the forest. He sighed, and began to follow him into the forest.

Dean stepped into the forest and shivered slightly. Something about it made him uneasy. He glanced behind him, to see Castiel standing there. "What the hell do you want?" He said. Castiel stepped up next to him. "Dean, I know your upset and I'm sorry. But this thing that has your brother is something that I can't fight. Its power supercedes mine, even God himself." Dean looked at him eyes wide. "Tell me what it is Cas." Castiel sighed. "I can't" He replied. Dean jerked Castiel around to face him. "Damn it Cas! Why won't you tell me? Castiel looked away. Dean scowled, made a fist, and punched Castiel in the face. His face jerked violently to side, and he was sent reeling to the ground. Castiel looked up at Dean, wiping blood from his nose. Dean stood over him; traces of pure rage laced his face. He reached down to grab the angel, when Castiel grabbed his arm, and rolled Dean onto the ground. "You have no idea what you have done." Castiel hissed in Dean's face. There was a click, and Castiel felt something under his chin. "Yes I do, you son of a bitch." Dean said gripping his handgun. Castiel pulled Dean close to his face. "You kill this vessel; I will not hesitate to come back and drag you back to hell. Do you understand?" Dean gritted his teeth. "Do it." Castiel growled. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" He bellowed into Dean's face. Each man stared at each other with fevered intensity. Slowly Dean retracted the gun from underneath Castiel's chin. "Glad you understand Dean." Castiel said. He was gone. Dean got up, dusted himself off, and grabbed his duffel bag and continued into the forest.

The trees spread out around him, surrounding him as he pressed on. With his ego bruised, Dean pushed the incident with Castiel out of his mind. Sam was more important than a grudge with an Angel. As the light began to fade the deeper he went in, Dean reached into his bag and grabbed a flashlight. The trees formed a tight canopy above him blocking out the light. Darkness poured around like normal, yet the darkness felt different to Dean. When he shined the flashlight, the darkness seemed to quiver like it was alive, and was physically hurt by the light. Dean panned the flashlight over in front of him, and standing there was Sam. He stood in front, silent. "Sammy?" Dean said. Sam was looking down. "Sam?" Dean stepped forward towards him. Sam looked up at Dean. "Dean, you need to help me, I'm hurt." His brother nodded. "Okay, Sammy don't worry." As Dean walked towards Sam, he seemed to go farther away. "Please, Dean. Help me." Dean continued forward towards Sam. "Sammy come on, stop moving." Sam flickered. "Dean, follow me." He turned and sprinted into the forest, Dean followed closely behind. "Sammy, what the hell are you doing?" Dean called out. Up ahead the forest cleared, and there looked to be buildings up ahead. Sam continued running into the clearing, slipping into one of the buildings. Dean ran up to it, slamming into the door.

"Sammy?" Dean called out. There was no one inside. The inside looked like a cabin, for a campground. Dean stepped back out, to see a figure disappear into adjoining cabin. Silently he slipped out, and walked towards it. He gripped the shotgun in hand tightly, and turned the knob. Inside was a single chair in the middle of the room, with a naked light bulb shining above it. Scrawled on the wall were the words: _Sit in the chair, learn the truth. _Dean sat the bag on the floor, and walked up to the chair. Something in his mind was telling him to sit in the chair. He sat down, and waited. He heard something slither in the darkness. The light bulb and his flashlight went out. Dean tried to get up out of the chair, but found him self stuck. Something cold slithered up his leg, and the room began to spin. He was being sucked into a void. "NO!" Dean yelled. "Cas! Cas! Help!" He yelled again. The void submerged his leg, and rose up to his chest. It was cold, ice cold. Dean struggled against it, but started to feel weaker as it rose. Completely zapped of energy, Dean let the cold suck him into the abyss.

Shadows swirled around him, blocking his vision. Around him he heard screams; screams of his dead mother, his dead father, and his brother. Dean's eyes snapped open, his head throbbing. He looked around with blurred vision. "Dean?" A voice called. Dean's eyes snapped over to… "Dad?" John Winchester stood there. In disbelief Dean picked himself up off the floor. "Son, why did you let your brother slipped from your fingers?" John asked. Dean looked up at his father. "What do you mean?" John sighed, and shook his head. "That day I told you to watch over Sam. Remember?" Dean rubbed his face. "Yeah, I would never forget it." His mind raced. John crossed over to a chair, and sat down. "Ok, why son? Why did you let him get away?" Dean laughed in shocked. "Dad, it's complicated. I mean, it's not like it's been easy. Sam's death, me making a crossroads deal with a demon, now Sam's drinking demon blood." Dean began to tear up. "I'm trying Dad so hard, everybody expects so damn much out of me." John stood up, and walked up to Dean. "If you would have kept better watch over your brother, these things would not have happened." Dean clinched his fists. "WHAT DID YOU WANT ME TO DO!" He yelled. "I have sacrificed so much, for you, for Sam for EVERYTHING! How dare you stand here, and tell me I failed! You failed, you were the one that was always out, leaving me and Sam behind. Left me, as a young kid, taking care of my baby brother while, while you went out for weeks, hell months hunting. I hated you for that, because of you I never had a life, and Sam never had life." John disappeared. Dean looked around and found he was alone, in a ramshackle old cabin. He stepped outside into the center. Darkness swirled around above; blocking the moon out, butterflies flew overhead, and around him glowing a dull blue. Dean felt off, like a funhouse effect was happening to him. He went back the way he came. Once back into the canopy of trees, the swarm of butterflies became thicker. Dean clicked the flashlight on, and the swarms withered before him. _What the hell? _ Dean thought. It was like the butterflies smoldered within the beam of the light, like it was hurting them. As he walked, the swarms would re congregate behind him, and it felt like that they were following him as he walked. Dean took out his handgun, he took solace in the weight of the gun in his hand, knowing that anything that got in his way, would be shot dead. The swarm behind him, thickened into a form. He stopped dead, and looked behind him. It was as if a wall had formed behind him. Dean shined the light on the mass, and it howled and withered. More butterflies flew into the mass, whipping it into a frenzy. Dean's heart pounded in his chest. It howled again, and began to walk towards him. Dean raised the gun, and opened fire. The mass didn't flinch, rather it was pissed off. It roared at Dean, and charged. He turned and took off into a sprint the mass close behind him. The flashlight beam danced wildly as Dean pumped his arms for more speed. Behind him trees snapped as grew close to Dean. His lungs and legs burned, but still did not slack on his speed. The path emptied on to a cliff overlooking a river. Dean didn't stop, and leapt off the edge plunging into the water below..


	4. Part Three

Part III

All good things to those who wait.

Dean pushed the door open, and he saw his mother standing over a crib. He realized it was Sam's room in their old house in Lawrence Kansas. Mary Winchester cooed at the baby in the crib, running her hand through the infant's hair. Dean approached his mother, sorrow gripped him angrily. Mary giggled at the infant in the crib. He reached toward her, and put his hand on her shoulder. "Mom?" His words were shaky. Tears, hot and angry ran down his cheeks. "I miss you mom, I wish I could have done more for you." Dean removed his hand from his mother's shoulder. He buried his face in his hands, sobbed uncontrollably, and sagged lifelessly to his knees. Dean felt a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up. Nothing was there, his mother was gone, and only darkness greeted him...

Dean rose up in bed, realizing it was a dream he sagged back down. "I wondered if you were going to wake up." Dean raised back up, looking for the source of the voice, across from the bed stood a humble looking man. "Who are you?" Dean asked. The man smiled at him. "In due time, you will know." He replied. Dean grunted. "Listen, whoever the hell you are, I'm in the middle of something here. Now if you will excuse me, I will get back to it." Dean slid out of the bed, and walked past the man towards a door. "Now, exactly where will you go?" The man asked. Dean sighed, and turned to face him. "I'm looking for someone, and it's a long story." The man nodded. "Sam?" He said quietly. Dean charged the man, slamming him into the wall. "What do you know about Sam?" Dean hissed. The man stared directly into his eyes with a intensity never before seen. "There are things that I know, things that have a potential to help you. Now, I must insist that you let me go and we go have a nice chat Dean." Dean scowled. "Piss off. I was born at night, but not last night." The man chuckled. "You are something else. You have potential." He grinned at Dean. "But really, we are wasting time here. I have answers to your questions. I know you're bound to have some, I don't see you being too dense to ignore what's happened to you." The grip loosened. "What are you talking about?" Dean said through gritted teeth. The man rolled his eyes. "Come on Dean! You full well know what I'm talking about! You see your brother running from you, and you go after, yet when you think you are going to catch up, he disappears. It's the same thing all the time, it does this to everyone it comes across." Dean let go. "What do you mean by 'it'?" He asked. The man slapped him on the shoulder. "Come and sit down, and I will explain everything to you."

Dean sat down at the table, the man sat across from him. Whoever it was, hadn't taken his gun away. He gripped the silver .45 in his hand, and rested his arm on the table, aiming the gun at the man. The man held his hands up. "All I want to do is talk, really." Dean nodded. "I know, but you see I have this whole trust issue with you, and well I just don't trust you." The man sighed, and got up grabbing a bottle of whiskey and two glasses. He returned, and sat back down across from Dean. "Drink?" He asked. "No thanks, remember the whole trust issue." Dean replied sharply. The man grunted. "What could I possibly do to you? What could I gain?" Dean rolled his eyes. "Fine, pour me a damn drink." The man unscrewed the bottle, and poured the dark liquid in both glasses, passing one to Dean. The man picked his up, downed it, and poured more. Dean picked his up, sniffed the contents, swirled it around in the glass. With some distain he took a sip swallowing the fiery liquid. Dean sat the glass back down, and looked across to the man. "First, I want a name out of you, no bullshit." The man shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I owe you that much. My name is Ivan." Dean snorted. "That's a fascinating name." He said flatly. Ivan chuckled. "Next." Dean said thumbing the safety off on the gun. "How in the hell do you know my name, better yet who Sam is?" Ivan shuffled in his chair uneasily. "Ok, I will tell you everything, but you must take it in stride. It's a lot of information to soak in." Dean answered by pouring another glass of whiskey.

Ivan clasped his hands together. "Here I go."

"When god created Earth there was a corner of the world that he overlooked. We are sitting in it right now. A place that's just a little darker than other lands on the planet, perfect for something unnatural to live. The Darkness, a thing that predates Earth, even predates God himself. No one knows where it comes from, but it's from within the bounds of Earth. I'm an angel, actually a fallen angel. I fell from grace several centuries ago to watch over this corner of the world. I went to God a long while ago, about the Darkness. He was untroubled about it. Non sense is what I was told. Whatever it was, it would be justly handled. Nor were the others, I begged and pleaded for someone to pay attention. None would. What I found out earlier was that God knew about the Darkness but would do nothing about it, because he felt it was something unimportant. During the time there was unrest in Heaven, Michael, Gabriel, and God were at odds with each other. Then god disappeared, and things spiraled out of control. On Earth the Darkness lured people to this corner and killed them. This had gone on for three hundred years, it was then I decided to fall from grace and go to Earth. The Darkness saw me as a threat, and began to siphon my powers. Over time I learned to mask my powers. Eventually, I managed to lock the Darkness away. It stayed locked and dormant until Sam Winchester came here. The Darkness has your brother, because he has very great potential to be very dangerous and very powerful. It wants to use your brother for its own intentions." Ivan looked at Dean. His eyes were wide, and he had laid the gun on the table. After several minutes of silence, Dean spoke up. "So, assuming that Sam is being held by this Darkness, where would he keep him?" "A long while ago, it used to hide in an old tree, but I burned that down a long time ago. There is however an old mine, it could be there." Ivan replied. Dean nodded as if accepting that explanation. "You're not surprised that I'm an angel?" Ivan asked. Dean shook his head. "You'd told me an over a year ago, I wouldn't have believed it." Ivan looked at Dean with a raised eyebrow. "However, there is one thing." Dean said reaching into his jacket. He produced a silver flask, and tossed it at Ivan. "What is this?" Ivan asked picking up the flask. "Holy Water, take a swig." Dean replied. Ivan chuckled, and looked at Dean's stern face. "You're serious?" Dean's silence answered the question. He opened the flask, and downed the entire contents. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Ivan looked up at Dean. "Satisfied? Or would you like for me to shove a cross up my ass?" Dean grunted. "Just a precaution." He muttered. Ivan tossed the flask back to Dean. "Enough with the tests ok? Right now you're wasting time. The more time you waste, the more your brother slips through your fingers." Dean remained silent. "You need to get your head out of your ass, and listen to me. You want Sam back; the only way that can happen is if you listen very carefully. Dean Winchester can't just go rushing in to save his ol brother from the Darkness. You're dealing with something very ancient, and very pissed off." Ivan clapped his hands together. "Now, if you will follow me." Dean followed Ivan, hoping that the man wouldn't lead him astray….


End file.
